Eli, Clare, Holly J? The Drama Begins
by Anna B. StArR
Summary: Clare's life is crumbling piece by piece. One person makes her smile: Eli. They are best friends, but Clare likes him a little more. Holly J. is trying to steal Eli away to make Clare jealous. OK, let the drama start now...READ & Review! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning Starts Here... **

Do you know that feeling, when nothing feels right? The feeling you get when a best friend moves away, or when you see rain cry out of the clouds, rushing and spilling onto the earth and you can't do anything about it? Or when you feel like you are about to burst with sadness and you go in the shower to let your sorrow wash down the drain? That's how Clare felt. Nothing was going the way she hoped for in her life. Her life was like a cookie. Rich and sweet at first, then piece by piece, a portion breaks off, and crumbles to your feet.

Her family had split up, and Clare was living with her mom. They were having major financial issues, her father paid for everything, and since he wasn't there, their life was brutal. Her mom had just lost her job, so they were scrambling, trying to find enough money for their next meal. They didn't have enough money to pay their bills, so they soon had to move. Her sister, Darcy, was in Africa studying for her college work, but was mauled by a lion and was recovering. Nothing at all was going Clare's way. She was such a sweet girl, so why did these things have to happen to _her?_

However, there was one person in her life that she could count on. Someone that would encourage her to do the impossible, someone that would be with her every step of the way. His name was Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Eli and Clare didn't really know what their relationship was. Were they dating, or just close friends? It didn't matter. They were there for each other through thick and thin. It all started out with shyly saying "hi" in the halls at Degrassi, to emailing each other every night after dinner, to talking on the phone till 1:00 a.m. about stupid, silly things. Eli wasn't one to judge. He could care less if Clare was poor and having problems. He understood. And that is why Clare thought she had a slight "crush" on him.

She remembered that Degrassi was going to have their annual Homecoming dance for couples. She was worried she wouldn't get to go, since she probably didn't have a formal dress that she could afford. The Homecoming dance was in 3 days, though! She wanted Eli to ask her so badly, but she didn't know if Eli "liked" her back. She was tempted to ask him, but she thought that would be too desperate. Clare was just going to hang back and wait till Eli said something. Hopefully, he would feel the same way.

Clare was on her way, walking to Degrassi in her kaki skirt, knee-high socks, and navy blue Degrassi polo shirt. She was texting Eli on her old, "flip-phone". When she finally got to Degrassi, Eli greeted her with a friendly hug. Clare giggled as they walked into school together. As they were walking down the hall, someone had made an "evil-eye glare" to Clare. Holly J. Sinclair looked at her with a snobbish attitude.

Holly J. used to have financial problems like Clare, and she actually was kinda nice. But, her father GOT BACK is old job, so they didn't have to move, and her family was a rich and snobbish family once more. Holly J. had every back: her clothes, her credit cards, and her attitude. Her mother even demanded the school to put Holly J. as captain on the Power Squad again. However, she didn't have one thing almost every girl had. A "boy friend". Sav Bhandari had recently gone out with Holly J., but he was shot and thrown off an apartment building. Who did all of this to Sav? Declan Coyne. He was another man who loved Holly J. But, Holly J. didn't know what to think when he started stalking her and going every where she went. Or when Declan spied through her window, watching every move she made. So, Holly J. ran away from him after he killed Sav. She had no boy interested in her at that point, so she thought. Holly J. is a major boyfriend stealer, though. If she sees a couple she doesn't like, she breaks them up. She will try and try, and eventually her plot works. Now, Holly J. hates Clare, and Clare has no idea why. She did nothing to Holly J. Nothing.

So, when Clare and Eli were walking down the hall, Holly J. glared at her, and made sure Clare knew she was looking at Eli with a flirt face. She did that on purpose, to make Clare jealous of course.

"That's the guy." Holly J. said. "That's the guy I'm gonna snatch from little ol' Clare Bear. HA! This is going to be too easy…"

Holly J. waved flipped her hair back, and waved with a giggle to Eli. Eli looked shocked, but he kinda waved back and smiled. Clare saw, and jerked him away from Holly J. Endless thoughts grew inside Clare's mind. "_Eli is the only guy I have left. I can't let him leave me. I hope Holly J. isn't going to pull off the 'K.C. loves Jenna and not Clare because Jenna STOLE him from her' trip AGAIN.I am so worried…" _ Clare thought deeply in her mind.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Holly J. said. "But Eli is too good for an old rag like Clare. Hmmm…what should I do?"

Holly J. let out a snicker and shuffled things around in her purse. A gun. A gun she held inside her purse. WHY in the world did she have a gun? What was she going to do with it? It looked like the same one used on Sav. It was Declan's. Did Holly J. put the gun in the purse, or did Declan?

Holly J. glared once more on Clare. "Now…" she started, "I have a LOT of work to do to get rid of this little Clare…"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked my first story! Review my story, and tell me what you think, please! This is just the beginning, and I will continue this story in different chapters. I will try my best to upload new ones as soon as possible! :) Thanks!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Lovin' for Hatin'?**

Holly J. swiftly placed the gun back down into her purse before anyone saw, not noticing if it actually was Declan's gun. There was **no time** to figure that out for her. So, at that point, she just pretended like she did nothing and left it alone. She needed to split Clare and Eli up…FAST. _BEFORE_ the Homecoming dance. It had to be sooner than that.

_**BRIIING!**_

The bell rang throughout the school, people scurrying to their next class. Holly J. flipped her hair back once again, and took her grand-ol' time to get to her class. In her luck, in the next class, Eli sat next to her. Science class.

Holly J. put her shoulders back and took a deep breath. "_This is it," _she thought to herself, "_it's time for me to start flirting. I need to make this work. I just NEED to." _

Now, Holly J. didn't actually "like" Eli. She was just trying to get rid of him and Clare being together. In her mind, she personally thought Eli was too Goth, weird that he drove a hearse, and wore those strange skull rings and lip-liner. I guess she thought he wasn't good enough for her…

"Hiii." Holly J. said to Eli with her flashing eye lashes.

"Umm…hi?" Eli said with confusion. "A-are your eyelashes okay? They sure are moving pretty fast…"

Holly J. said with a giggle, "Oh, really? Would you mind seeing if there is any dust in there, please, Eli?"

Eli looked closer, hesitant, but looked. "N-no, Holly J., there is nothing in your eye. B-but you do a nice job on your makeup?" Eli made a funny face and said to himself, "_Dang you, Eli! What are you thinking! Don't be dumb. UGHH! This is a fine lady. Be cool, dude."_

Holly J. smiled and the tardy bell rang. Everyone took their seats, and Eli smiled once more at Holly J. Questions fluttered through the room, with Holly J. answering each one. Even though she was a brat again, she didn't lose her excellent academic capability. Eli was impressed. He loved a lady who was beautiful in his eyes, and very intelligent. That's why he liked Clare so much. But, he didn't want to look stupid, so he tried answering a question. When he made his guess, the whole class laughed. Eli couldn't do science to save his ass, but he wanted to try.

A few classes went by, and soon it was time for lunch. Holly J. saw Eli walking towards the door to go eat, so she hurried in her high-heels to catch up to him. "OO! Eli! ELI! Wait up!" she yelled.

Eli looked back and grinned. "Hey, Holly J.! What's up?"

"Well," Holly J. started, "I was thinking, do you wanna have lunch with me at the Dot? I can help you a little in science while we were there. I-i-if you want to…"

Eli said, "Um, well I was gonna go get lunch with Clare, and—"

Holly J. interrupted, "Come on, Eli. One lunch isn't going to kill Clare. What's going to kill you is that science grade if I don't help you soon. Please?"

Eli, looking sad for Clare, "Well –"

"Great!" Holly J. interrupted once more, "Let's go!"

Holly J. held Eli's hand and pulled him out the door. Eli, having no say, toggled along with her. "_Yes!" _Holly J. said in her mind, "_My plan is actually working! Before I know it, Eli will be out of Clare's sight for good!"_

As they arrived at the Dot, they sat down in a booth together, with Holly J.'s science notes spread all over the table. Eli kept watching the door, with a disappointed look.

"W-what's wrong?" Holly J. demanded.

"I just think I should be leaving. I shouldn't be here. I promised I would eat with Clare. I don't want to disappoint her, Holly J." Eli said with a shy whisper.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. But I am sure Clare won't mind. She is a nice girl. She will understand. Trust me." Holly J. said, lying out of her teeth.

Minutes past, and Eli was starting to get more comfortable around Holly J. He knew no one really liked her, so he was trying to be nice. They both ordered the same coffee and lunch, without even knowing they did. Eli told some jokes that made Holly J. laugh and giggle, but this time it wasn't an act. Holly J. actually was laughing…for real.

As they talked to one another, they noticed that they had a lot more in common than they thought. They found out, surprisingly, they liked the same music, foods, and websites. At that point, Holly J. didn't even try to see if her plan was working. In fact, she had totally forgotten about the whole "get rid of Eli" game. And it seemed Eli felt the same. He really was laughing and actually was having fun with Holly J.

"So," Eli started, "I don't understand why no one really likes you. You are a terrific, beautiful, funny girl. I don't know why anyone wouldn't hang out with you."

Holly J.'s eyes glowed. "R-really?" she sang, "No one has ever said that to me. Thank you, Eli. You really are a cool dude. I used to think you were odd, but now, now I kinda…y'know…get you."

Eli and Holly J. looked at each other with a smile on their faces. At that moment, there was Clare, waiting outside for many minutes. "_Where is Eli?" _she thought, "_Is he okay? Or is he just late? Did he forget, or just didn't want to come?" _

She paced back and forth outside the Dot, hoping Eli would magically show. Then, she glanced in the window, seeing only Holly J. and Eli, sitting in a booth together…laughing and smiling.

"Oh no. No. NO!" Clare whimpered with tears forming in her eyes. "Why is he in there with that SKANK?"

As Clare saw Eli and Holly J. together, Eli was trying to tell Holly J. he had to go. "No, Holly J., I'm sorry, I have to leave now. It was great spending time with you. We should do it again, but for now, I gotta run."

Eli smiled at Holly J., and she smiled back. "Alright," she started, "See ya later, Eli."

At that moment, Holly J. felt lifted and new. She finally felt like a person, after she talked to Eli. Eli was a good guy. Then, she thought, "Woah. I actually had fun with him." She said, "Now…now I really need him in my life. He is the first guy to actually be that considerate and sweet. I gotta get Clare out of the picture faster than I thought…"

Eli rushed out the door to see Clare standing there with tears in her eyes.

"CLARE! I was JUST going to meet you. I'm sorry. Something came up. I really am sorry, Clare." Eli said with compassion.

"You promised you would meet me here AN HOUR AGO!" She yelled, "Why were you in there? Why were you in there with HER?"

Eli's heat dropped. "_What did I just do?"_

_

* * *

_Hi! I hope you enjoyed my **second **Degrassi story. PLEASE comment and tell me what you think! Thanks! I will update new stories soon! :)_  
_


End file.
